Saving James!/Transcript
This is the episode script of Team Vorton Adventure Series - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thomas: to the Guard Couple me up! Couple me up! I need to slow James down. - Mio: to the Guard HURRY! - Guard: Uh, Right! Guard buys his time, waits for the right moment then stretches the hook out to reach the front coupling but misses - Thomas: gasps Oh no! Try again! Try again! - Guard: Right! - Thomas: We mustn't give up! We have to try! - Mio: Pidove, you heard Thomas, keep trying! - Pidove: Dove! ("Right!") [] - James's Fireman: Faster! Faster. sped up and began to evolve in doing so - Thomas: at the glowing Pidove Cinders and ashes, what's up with your Pidove? - Mio: Huh? out and saw Pidove enveloped in a blue light glow - Sakura: Pidove is evolving! - Thomas: Evolving? - Keigo: It's becoming a whole new bird, my blue steam engine friend. grew into a tranquil like bird called Tranquill - Thomas: Whoa! What is that?? - Miho: That's Tranquill, Pidove's evolved form. Now it can catch up with James! - caught up to James - Tranquill: Tran Tranquill Tranquill! Tranquill. ("Hold on, James! Let's see if I can stop you from going any faster!") - James: AHHHH! Everyone: gasps - Tranquill: Tran QUILL! ("James, LOOK OUT!") - James: OH NO!! I'M COMING OFF THE RAILS!!! goes around a bend too fast, tipping onto his side and sliding along a field. The train falls off the track with him and the trucks briefly saying "Oh no" - Thomas and Mio: JAMES! in shock guard was okay with thumbs up, Tranquill flew over the James to check on him - Thomas: Edward was right! Trucks CAN run an engine right off the rails. - Tranquill: Tran quill? ("") - James: Oh..! - Thomas: Stay right there, James. I'll go and get help! - Nodoka: Don't worry! Staravia will keep an eye on you! - Staravia: Star avia! ("You'll be okay!") - Mio: Tranquill and I will get some help with Thomas. went off to get help, while Mio who was on board Thomas went with him, as Tranquill followed the blue engine - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -